Serena's assumptions
by CBBW3words8letters
Summary: Serena knows or she thinks she knows something is going on and she won't stop until she gets answers. Set in 6.10 before the time jump. C&B. Enjoy!


Hello, I'm back :D, thanks to a lovely message I got a couple of weeks ago (thank you so much, this is for you, you know who you are ;) ), so here I am, I'm a little bit rusty, so forgive my mistakes/typos/whatever.

I don't own anything, just having fun.

Hope you like it and let me know what you thought.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Serena asked entering Blair's office.

"Yeah, just give me two seconds to grab my purse and we can leave, I'm starving" the brunette girl announced stretching her arm.

"Oh gosh, that's beautiful… but what did he do?" Serena exclaimed.

"You mean this?" Blair said touching her brand new sparkling diamond bracelet "It's indeed beautiful, but I don't follow…"

"Well, I'm guessing that's from Chuck and since it's neither your birthday nor your anniversary… maybe he messed up and now he's trying to make it up to you" Serena stated.

"Wrong, he didn't do anything, and he's not trying to make it up for anything" Blair hissed.

"Geez, sorry, I didn't mean…" Serena apologized.

"That's okay, but can we go now? I'm really really starving, S" Blair informed.

"Sure, B" Serena replied following a very agitated petite brunette.

XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO

"God, that was A-MAZING" Blair moaned after finishing her dessert.

"Wow, you weren't kidding B, you were hungry, I mean this is delicious but I'm full by now" Serena sighted pushing away her barely eaten tiramisú.

"Oh… yeah.. I just… I didn't have time this morning for a proper meal, so I was just really hungry" Blair explained.

"Ok.. so, are we gonna talk about it or do I need to force Chuck for an answer?" Serena begged.

"Honestly Serena, I don't know what…" Blair began to talk when her cell phone announced the arrival of a new message "Sorry!"

"_How's my beautiful wife feeling today?"-Your devoted husband._

"_I'm great, we just ate, but now S is nagging me about my lovely present, what should I do?" -Your also devoted wife._

"So…" Serena enquired again.

"I know S it's been too long since you dated a nice gentleman, but my husband is a very attentive man and just loves to surprise me, that's it, I don't know what else do you want me to say" Blair said. Her cell phone rang again. The blond girl rolled her eyes and excused herself to the lady's room.

"_Whatever you want to do, it's your call. Love you" –Your devoted husband._

"_Thanks, but we stick to the plan. Love you more" –Your also devoted wife. _

Blair smiled remembering the time the whole your-devoted-husband/wife started.

One day a few weeks later after they got married, she returned to their new home after being working all day trying to get ready for Fashion Week, she had been so focus on work she forgot about everything until she noticed Arthur was knocking on her door to bring her back home, once there, she tried to apologize to Chuck for not getting on time for dinner but he didn't let her even talk when he was already sending her to the bathroom where he had ready a bubble bath for her, when she came out of the bathroom she tried to apologize once again but he silenced her with a peck to her lips and he went out to bring her something to eat. After that she had no choice but to seduce him to show him how much she really appreciate everything he did for her. The next day she got a text from Chuck which now he had changed to 'Your devoted husband' and then…

"Sorry B, I didn't mean to pry, I understand if you don't want to talk about it" Serena said returning to the table.

"Thank you, but I swear S, we're fine, better than fine, it was just a gift, I promise" Blair offered.

"Ok B" Serena smiled.

"I swear, as soon as I have something to tell you, you'll be the first to know, actually the second one, but you get the idea, okay? Are we good?" Blair promised.

"Yes we're good, and it's ok Blair, I get it, I really do, you are Blair Waldorf-Bass now, it's sometimes I just miss my best friend, I haven't really seen you these past few weeks, and now you have a husband, you're so busy with work and travelling and…" Serena confessed.

"S, hey, you're always going to be my best friend, you're my sister now, you won't get rid of me so easily, and yes I know I have to learn how to balance everything in my life now, but you're always going to be important to me, got it?" Blair told her.

"Yes" Serena whispered.

"Great, now can we go? I really have to get back to work, I have tons of things to do left" Blair pleaded.

"Of course, super important business woman, let's get you back to work" Serena said hugging her best friend, now literally her sister.

XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO

It was getting really late, Blair sighed looking at her watch and she definitely felt guilty about missing yet another dinner with Chuck, but at the same time she didn't want to fail on her very own first Fashion Week and she…

"Hello gorgeous" a very manly sexy voice whispered in her ear. Blair turned around to kiss the hell out of her husband.

"God, I missed you" Blair groaned pulling away for air.

"Mmm, I missed you, too. If this becomes a regular thing I won't complain" Chuck announced pulling her closer to kiss her again, more fervently, more urgently this time.

Blair forgot about everything, about every list she had to check, and went to close the door.

XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO

"So, how was lunch with Serena?" Chuck asked when Blair finally pulled away from her desk, he tossed his book aside and walked away with her.

"It was great, but I think she's getting suspicious, she knows something's going on" Blair informed.

"Don't worry, everything is gonna be fine, I promise, I won't let anything happen to you and if you want to tell her now…" Chuck said.

"I know, I know, it's not that I don't want to tell her or anyone else, it's just saying it out loud makes it real and then if something does happen, I don't… I don't even want to think about it" Blair cried.

"Shhh, the doctor said not to worry and it's just for a couple of weeks more and you can tell her" Chuck hugged her and kiss her temple "everything is going great, there's no reason to think otherwise, and even if something-"

"You're right, I forbid myself to think that way" Blair agreed "now let's get you home very devoted husband of mine"

XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO

"What it's going on?" Serena demanded marching into Chuck's office.

"Good morning to you, too, Serena" Chuck greeted.

"Cut the crap, I know something's happening" Serena protested.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about" Chuck offered, way too cheerful, she rolled her eyes.

"I know you didn't screw up" Serena commented.

"Wow, geez, thank you" Chuck exclaimed.

"Sorry" Serena mumbled "I know you guys are not fighting, which would be horrible since you're not even 6 months into your marriage, she's working like crazy and so are you for that matter, Nate doesn't know anything not that he ever did, maybe I should ask Dorota…"

"Nothing's wrong, you should wait for Blair to be ready to tell you" Chuck mentioned.

"So something is really going on?" Serena enquired.

"She's your best friend, you know her, she's just…" Chuck began.

"Pregnant" Serena whispered, Chuck blinked, "but why wouldn't she… oh because of what happened… oh my god, I don't know what to say…"

"Maybe you should wait until she's ready to hear it…" Chuck murmured.

"I know, I… god I… congratulations, I'm really happy, for both of you" Serena grinned.

"I know, thank you.. just…" Chuck responded.

"I know, I know" Serena winked and walked away.

Chuck smiled to himself while ordering a huge bouquete of pink peonies for his lovely and very pregnant wife, not gift would ever compare with the one she was giving him.

THE END.


End file.
